Mistake
by Queen of Lightning
Summary: Jemma witnesses something that breaks her heart, can the Hacker make her see sense! Fluffy with a little bit of angst and another pairing that you'll either love or hate xD Rate/Review please


**AN: So, I adore this ship sooo freaking much! (Skimmons)**

**I have no ownership of AoS.**

Panic started to fill Jemma's mind as she raced across the bus trying to get to her pod as quickly as she could. _"Oh gosh, oh gosh, __**oh gosh**__!" _She thought as she finally reached her destination and quickly slipped inside. She then laid herself on her bed, with her face in the pillow. "_What am I going to do?"_ was the question that kept running around Jemma's head. She could feel her anxiety growing more and more as she thought about what she had witnessed.

***Flash Back***

'Jemma, who was holding a rather dawning mountain of paperwork, had just turned the corner that led to the lab doorway when she noticed Fitz and Skye talking with each other near the back of the room in what seemed like a rather hushed manner. Not wanting to intrude, Jemma began to turn around and walk away, when she noticed Fitz getting down on one knee with a rather expensive looking ring in his hand, in front of Skye, who appeared to have a big, bright and gorgeous grin form on her face. Under different circumstances, Jemma would have been left with a giddy feeling inside whenever she saw Skye do this, however, that feeling was replaced with a crushing, burning and downright nauseous affect instead. The Bio-chemist could not stop her body from forming tears as she dropped the stack of paperwork to the floor. Skye and Fitz, who must have heard the noise, turned around and looked just as shocked as Jemma had done and if she had been paying real attention she would have noticed the look of pain in Skye's face. But she wasn't, all she could do was quickly whip around and run.'

***End Flash Back***

Salty tasting tears streamed out Jemma's eyes, down her cheeks and dripped down her nose. She must have looked like a wreck, but she honestly didn't care. All she kept thinking about was the look on Skye's face. How it had been Fitz and not herself to make the Hacker smile that beautiful smile of hers.

There was a knock on her pod door, but she ignored it, choosing to snuggle deeper into the pillow, hoping it would swallow her whole, before her self-loathing did instead. The knocks became more frequent and louder as a voice called out, "Jemma! Hey, Jems, open up please!" She instantly recognized it as Skye's.

Jemma sat up and dried her eyes. She didn't want to be the one to dampen Skye, who had just been proposed to. I mean maybe she would get lucky and be the maid of honour. Even if she'd of rather been the one marrying her. "I-it's open" Jemma croaked out, still frantically trying to rid her face of the tear tracks left behind. As soon as she had uttered those words, Skye bombarded her way through the door with as much grace as a one legged Goose. "S-Skye, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you… Shouldn't you be with Fitz right now?" She questioned, feeling tears once again forming in her eyes, desperately trying to keep them at bay.

Skye turned herself around so that she was now facing the cute British scientist with a look of sorrow and guilt etched into her features as she notice the redness of Jemma's eyes and the faded but still pretty obvious tear stains. She then grabbed one of the Bio-chemists hands within her own and squeezed, forcing her to look Skye in the eyes. Crouching down, she took the other hand and stroked Jemma's face very gently, barely even touching her skin, but this gave the scientist all the more reason to lean into her and flutter her eyes closed.

Suddenly Jemma felt herself being pulled forward and just as she opened her eyes, Skye's lips were on her own and she was kissing her. All the confusion and pain rolled away as fireworks filled the Scientists mind instead.

After a few moments they pulled back from one another. However the peace didn't last long as Jemma quickly bopped Skye on the head and reeled herself back. "No, bad hacker, y-you're engaged, we can't be doing this" The said hacker was now hold the top of her head and groaning in mock pain. "Hey, for one thing, since when was I engaged? And for another, I hope you don't do that every time you kiss people?" Confusion again filled up Jemma and she didn't believe her mind could take much more. "But I saw you and Fitz. He had a ring, you were smiling, you looked so happy" the last part Jemma had whispered, but Skye could hear it just fine.

Her eyes softening as she sat on the back of the bed next to the Bio-chemist. "He was practicing proposing to Ward you British moron, did you not have any idea of their relationship, it's been going on for quite some time now, you know. I'm surprised you didn't see it" The hacker giggled at Jemma's priceless expression. "Fitz and Ward… Huh" She mumbled, a smile donning her face. "So you two aren't in love?!" She breathed out, relief streamed out of her voice like a fountain.

"Now why would I love Fitz, when I have an adorkable little scientist like you and in bed no less" Skye winked as she pushed Jemma down and smirked at the sound of her yelp in surprise.

**AN: Wooo! Skimmons awesomeness, with some FitzWard just for fun! Hope you enjoyed it **

**Queen of Lightning xox**


End file.
